Mente Distorcida
by Merian
Summary: Nâo sou muito boa com isso, mas leiam que vão gostar.


**1° capítulo - Sentimentos de um Malfoy**   
Lembranças, pensamentos, sentimentos tudo voltava a sua mente naquele dia chuvoso, Draco olhava pela última vez a janela de seu quarto, seguindo para seu carro nas cores preta e prateada cintilante, pensando em como era sua vida...  
-Como sou...Infeliz... Sinto um vazio que nada, nem ninguém pode preencher...Ninguém...  
Seguindo ao longe... ao seu destino o conhecido expresso de Hogwarts.  
Chegando lá encontrou-se com Gina Weasley, uma garota magra, cabelos lisos e ruivos vivos tinha a pele bem branca com sardinhas, cujo ele fez questão de lançar-lhe um olhar de desprezo... Mas ele ficou surpreso com o ocorrido a garota com uma sorriso em seu rosto e com o olhar de ingenuidade lhe diz:  
-Olá Draco Malfoy!! Draco não sabia o que fazer se ignorava-a, se a xingava ou se apenas sorrisse... Quando iria lhe responder... Harry chegara ao lado da garota  
-Ora...Ora...Ora Potter, o que você pensou que iria acontecer? Pensou que eu iria me transformar em um monstro e atacar a Gin... Weasley...? Harry satisfeito com a pergunta do garoto, com um sorriso lhe respondeu com ignorância:  
- Bom do jeito que você é medroso... Nem o Neville tem medo de você!! Harry vira-se puxando Gina pela mão... Draco não se conteve...  
- Rictussempra!!!! Harry saiu voando e bateu sua cabeça num pilhastre caindo no chão inconsciente... Draco estava pronto para lhe lançar outro feitiço  
- Tarantaleg...Expelliarmus!!! Uma voz foi mais rápida, que veio de suas costas... Era Hermione Granger apressando-se, era uma garota de grifinória a melhor amiga de Harry... a garota saiu correndo para pegar a varinha de Draco que voará longe caindo ao lado do pé de alguém, ela se abaixou para recolher a varinha... Foi quando...  
- Que ano a senhorita está? Hermione lentamente lenvantara o rosto vendo um professor que não conhecia respondeu a pergunta feita:  
- 5° ano!!! O professor a olhou suspeitamente e disse:  
- Você já pode usar magia fora de Hogwarts? Hermione tremendo que resposta ela daria, nunca se sentia ameaçada a ser expulsa de Hogwarts respondeu:  
- Nã...não!!! foi quando Rony Weasley apareceu e disse:  
- Hermione...Hermione ainda bem que te achei sua mãe está desesperada te procurando!!! Obrigada professor...(não sabia seu nome)... Professor!!! Vá logo Hermione sua mãe vai ter um infarte...Rony vira a cabeça para o professor e cochicha - Entende quando elas viram mocinhas e a mãe quer tirar um monte de fotos né?... Hermione sabendo que aquilo era só uma mentiria para tirara daquela situação cochichou:  
- Vou te esganar!!!!Não precisa ir ao extremo e intentar isso e principalmente CONTAR PRA UM PROFESSOR!!!!! Quando ela berrou todos ali incluindo o professor começaram a olhar o barraco e Draco não iria perder está chance começou a rir escandalosamente!!! Hermione vendo que não tinha em quem descontar foi bater em Draco... Deu um tapa em seu rosto que o estralo foi grande o suficiente que Harry que estava inconsciente levantou num tremendo susto...  
- O que aconteceu? Os outros deixando ele no vácuo, continuaram a discussão e gritou:  
- Quem você pensa que é? Sua fedelha, sabe tudo, sangue ruim que tem dentes de coelho!!! Saiu de lá inconformados e todos entraram no trem seguindo pra Hogwarts...  
Quando chegaram lá, Dumbledore deu-lhe as boas vindas eles jantaram e foram dormir. No dia seguinte na sua 1ª aula de poções, Snape mal começou a falar sobre a poção polissuco Hermione interrompeu Snape diz:  
- A poção polissuco serve para...Hermione interrompe:  
- A poção polissuco é uma poção que quando nós a tomamos nos transformamos em uma pessoa cujo vocês pegaram um pedacinho mas ela é extremamente proibida em Hogwarts pois os alunos podem invadir as casas que eles não pertencem, é muito fácil o aluno ser pego pois a poção só dura 1 hora e 30 min.!!! Snape impaciente diz:  
-Sr.Granger se você quer dar uma de sabe tudo, na minha aula... Draco e o resto da Sonserina o interrompe e começam a cantar pra Hermione...:  
- Lenga, lenga Blá, blá, blá, fala, fala sem parar!!! Lero, lero, blá blá... Por favor, para de falar!! (música de rouge brega) Hermione se sentindo humilhada com a dança e a música se retira da sala... E Rony diz:  
-Gostei!!! Pela 1ª vez na vida o Draco faz algo engraçado... Harry ouvindo aquilo lhe da uma cotovelada nas costelas... e Rony resmunga:  
- Isso dói sabia!!?harry olha-o com ignorância e se retira da sala ombreando Draco, que se divertia com o resto de sua casa....  
-CHEGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!Snape berra, Potter sente-se Harry apressando-se reponde:  
- Mas professor a Her...Eu já sei disse Snape, olhando-o com desprezo continua...  
- Ela mereceu por me interromper!! Agora sente-se!!! Chega Draco você já se divertiu...  
Depois da aula de poções Rony e Harry foram procurar Hermione e encontram-se com Malfoy e ele diz com satisfação:  
- Weasley, pensei que você não tinha cérebro pra valorizar, uma música que só fala a verdade!!! Rony bravo reponde:  
- Só por que não exista algum ser que realmente te ame, você quer destruir a união dos outros!! Eu que tenho pena de você não ter cérebro, se não existiria alguém que realmente te ame!!! Posso não ser rico, ou ganhar roupas novas todos os anos mas eu tenho a verdadeira amizade de amigos que eu adoro e não precisamos de você pra **tentar** estragar isso!!! Adeus Malfoy e sai de lá ombreando Malfoy, que tinha cara de tristeza... Malfoy saiu correndo de lá...  
Estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, na biblioteca pegou um livro pra esconder seu rosto, quando ele houve:  
- oi... Em sua frente se encontrava Gina Weasley, Ele diz:  
- Vai embora...Weasley!!! Abaixando seu rosto novamente para o livro  
- Por que você está chorando? Ele raivoso grita  
- NÃO ESTOU CHORANDO WEASLEY SUA... COISA!!! E sai de lá.


End file.
